1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chain saws and, more specifically, to cutter bars for chain saws which permit quick and convenient trimming of trees, brush, hedges and shrubbery.
2. Related Art
There have been several chain saw cutter bar designs for trimming hedges and shrubbery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,684 (Ludwig) discloses a chain saw shield with V-shaped notches for trimming small branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,229 (Granberg) discloses a double-edged comb which can be removably secured to a chain saw cutter bar for hedge trimming. A device like this one by Granberg is marketed as Clip-N-Trim.TM. by Outdoor Power Equipment Company.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,292 (Ulrich) discloses a one-sided comb which can be removably secured to a chain saw cutter bar for hedge trimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,272 (Graham) discloses a single rigid bar attached near the front of the cutter bar, extending forwardly and downwardly beyond the lower edge of the blade, and backwardly and upwardly beyond the upper edge of the blade. The bar helps to stabilize smaller branches when cutting them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,168 (Lyons) discloses a one-sided comb which can be removably attached to a cutter bar for hedge trimming. The front tine of this comb extends forwardly and downwardly past the lower edge of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,111 (Dofredo) discloses a double, double-sided comb which may be removably attached to a cutter bar for hedge trimming.
Still, these cutter bar designs are complex, costly or inefficient. Also, these designs do not permit the saw blade to easily pass through groups of small branches and limbs during cutting.